SWTOR: AOTEA Trailers
by MartinHuyTran
Summary: Hivus: The Path of Loyalty Saen: The Path of Revenge Neyx: The Path of Journey June: The Path of Rebel Neyx Alternate: War
1. Introduction

**Trailers:**

 **1\. Loyalty**

Hivus: "The woman who showed me the way, I will save her! Even if it means... embracing the Eternal Light! I will give her... the happiness she should have received a long time ago.""

Flashback: Vaylin Saving Hivus from Rogue Zakuul Knights. Hivus kneeled before High Justice Vaylin.

Present: Hivus using his new power reviving and curing Vaylin of the Dark Side.

Future: A small silhouette followed Vaylin, as she traversed through a forest.

 **2\. Revenge**

Saen: "The Outlander who stole everything from me...! And who opened my eyes... I will choose the warrior's way and become more powerful than everyone and everything!"

Flashback: Tenebrae sitting on his Throne after murdering his father Dramath.

Present: Valkorion entering a new and more powerful body. Holding the Darkstaff and leading the Void Clan into war against the Outlander and his Alliance.

Future: Saen sits on an unknown throne reminiscing of the past. He fought and killed the Outlander. The Alliance burned. For sentimentality he spared his family. Saen's army had assemble. He intended to target Neyx next.

 **3\. Journey**

Neyx: "Three years... for three years I have travelled the Unknown Regions... fought armies... killed countless sentients and beasts who deserved it... Freeing people... gained followers... and destroyed my enemies... I have acquired knowledge... technology and everything I could dream of yet... Even... Capturing a Goddess... it is not enough."

Flashback 1: Neyx is a baby holded by a woman(Faced not revealed), as time moves she/he began standing and walk. The toddler Neyx were kidnapped and experimented on by a Dark Side Cult and a mad Dark One. Neyx now a young adult, kills a majority of cultists and their leader in revenge, fleeing delirious through the Zakuul Swamps.

Present: Neyx sat on his throne, the Parity Crusaders kneeled before him. Acina and Satele sat next to him on smaller thrones. The Sovereign Soldiers saluted. Neyx aura glowed black, as visions appeared. Neyx stabs Hivus in the chest with his Black Lightsaber, Neyx overseers the battle between Saen and the Outlander, Neyx disarms the Outlander holding both the light and dark lightsaber in front of him.

Future: Neyx stand in Palades Garden, as Warriors, Crusaders, citizens and soldiers kneeled before him. as his mask fell to the ground, revealing his face(Depends on path)

 **4\. Rebel**

June: "I am Semi-Immortal... can survive and endure beyond sentient... Sith, Jedi, Zakuul... it makes no different who... none can take me down! Friendship a rare commodity... Neyx... Fena... Rogues... Dad...!"

Flashback: June remembered being lifted by her kind parents and witnessed them getting shot. Becoming a lab rat and seeing her young friend die. She took revenge and burned down everything. She wanders meeting a mercenary, raised for years on one battlefield after another, only to watch her idol die, telling her to live. She fought and fought leading to Zakuul, on the planet another individual were fleeing from unknown forces, remembering her own pain she assisted and a new bond were forged.

Present: June stood before Neyx who embraced her. She hugged back.

Future: June fights on the battlefield against unknown Enemies with Neyx by her side. As explosions, deaths and blood roared everywhere.

 **Alternate:**

 **1\. War**

Neyx saw visions and began contemplating of likely events, which would have led to an alternative storyline than AOTEA.


	2. Chapter 1

Zakuul =

Two Zakuul Elite Zakuul Knights, a man and a woman lifted their new infant child up in their arms. They smiled at the child who seemed bright and happy without a care in the world. The Child's name, Hivus

Zakuul = Time-skip

The Young Hivus practiced with a sword in the woods. He hears something not so far away, and walks toward the sound. To his surprise he noticed a little girl around his age. That was the first time he cast his eyes, on the young future Empress of Zakuul, Vaylin. Her beautiful blond hair and blue eyes made his heart skip a beat. He saw her struggle with using the force, a feat which surprised him, since he inherited a gift which was beyond that of his parents. She unleashed a scream destroying the Zakuul puppet. Hivus stared at her in admiration before leaving revealing his surroundings destroyed.

Zakuul Hivus' House = Short Time-skip

Hivus saw his parents acting detached and distant, which prompt him to ask, which they replied "Don't worry Hivus. We are okay. Go out and have fun playing." Hivus smiled and left unaware of events, which had transpired. Upon his return late evening, he found his parent murdered cut down with burnt marks from Lightsabers. He were shocked, sadden and afraid, as he heard footsteps behind him. He jumped out of the nearest window and ran away as the rain began falling on him, soaking him wet.

Zakuul Streets =

Desperate and confused he asked "Why? Why?! As the rain soaked him and he were pursued by Zakuul Knights. He stumble and fell multiple times, as fear and the sight of his parents bodies, had paralyzed his ability to use the force. He fell again in front of a little girl he recognized as Princess Vaylin. Hivus sensed change in Vaylin, and even if afraid he would stand and wait, as the Knights pursuing him approached. He ready himself, even if he knew he wouldn't survive. But before he could do any suicide acts, Vaylin lifted up all the knights and quickly snapped all their necks, using the force. Hivus turned around and went down on his knees, begging for forgiveness for appearing so weak and scared in her royal highness' presence. Vaylin stared at him annoyed, but emotional and said "You are strong! Rise above and continue! Release yourself and beyond! Don't let anyone call you weak! Don't be weak! Hivus were stunned, as Vaylin turned and left. But a small smile formed across his face.

Zakuul Knights Training ground = Time-skip

As a teen Hivus' power rose. He defeated every other knights in the training grounds. One by one each were knocked down by his flexible combat abilities. His power with the force have risen, and he could use Force push without using his hands and golden lightning.

Zakuul and Off-World =

On missions he would slay countless anti-empire forces(Republic and Imperial Infiltrators, hired Bounty Hunters and Assassins) and protect the people and his knights. His accomplishments would grant him the rank of Captain in Zakuul's Military, his own unit and close connection with the Royal Family. Hivus stared at his hands, still believe his current strength is not enough.

Zakuul = Time-skip

As time passes Hivus now a young adult, heard rumors of Princess Vaylin's return from Nathema. He completed all his assignments and rushed to the docking bay, where her ship were bound for. Upon his arrival the Beautiful young lady, he once saw had changed. Her aura was filled with Darkness, her eyes golden and her hair colored dark. Corpses of Knights lay death around her. Hivus went down on his knees and welcomed the Royal Majesty Home. Vaylin asked him casually "Doesn't it bother you to see so many of your fellow knights death?" Hivus looked up and answered "I am only happy to see you return home, my Lady. Shall I clean this up, while you tell me about your trip home? Did anything exciting happen on the way?" Vaylin looked surprised for moment, but quickly answered "Not much just some beast(Force Sensitive) hunting. The Blue Ones(Jedi) were especially funny, couldn't stop crying and screaming after a little petting(Torture) and The Red Ones(Sith) growing louder and louder, until I made them sleep(Killed). Valin commented: "You are an interesting one." Vaylin began laughing. Hivus nodded. In Vaylin he didn't see a cruel monster, but a young girl screaming for help. He was determined to be the one, who would free her from her chains.

Zakuul = Time-skip

Prince Thexan's death had reached all Zakuul, and Hivus and his Unit attended the Funeral Ceremony. Hivus also noticed Vaylin staring coldly at the coffin without saying anything. He clenched his fists, the screams inside Vaylin grew louder and louder.

Zakuul = Short Time-skip

The Immortal Emperor Valkorion have been killed by an Infamous "Outlander" and Prince Arcann is now the new Emperor. Vaylin's ruthlessness have seeded and sparked anger, and rebellious feelings among the knights. Hivus overheard a possible assassination Plot. Among the conspirators were members of his unit. Hivus loyalty and dedication to his savior, would force him to report to Princess Vaylin, the newly appointed High Justice of Zakuul.

Zakuul High Justice Chamber =

Vaylin were furious and demanded the name of The Traitors. But Hivus came with a proposition. "I will personally locate and thwart the plot eliminating all those involved. I want to prove my Loyalty to you my lady." Vaylin's anger and rage soothed and she simple asked "why?" Hivus answered "Because I am not weak! You are strong! I will follow you until this body turns into ash!" Vaylin began laughing, but applauded Hivus courage with a warning to not make her regret it. Hivus rise and bowed before leaving.

Zakuul =

As Hivus left Vaylin's room he fulfilled his promise and systematically gather info and began his hunt for all the conspirators, as he cut them down one by one and his own unit members, while tears were flowing from his light blue eyes. As he stared into a nearby mirror and wondered why no dark side corruption signs had appeared on his face. He cleaned up and returned to The High Justice Chamber to Report his successful mission. Vaylin impressed by Hivus' loyalty rise from her chair and approached the young man. "You have proved your worth. I will tell you about your next mission. My words won't leave this room. Understand?" Hivus answered "Understood my Lady."


	3. Chapter 2

**Wild Space(The Unknown Regions)** =

"My essence is floating in the vast dark space of the galaxy. I have... failed. Two times. At the hands of a Child... at the hands of... The Outlander!"

"Where did I go wrong? I have used many names and many faces. My power which have kept me alive over a millennium is slowly fading."

"I won't die. I still have The Emperor's children. My children which houses fragments of my essence."

"I will use them and then return, but why? For what purpose? I have already reached the end, Sith Emperor, Immortal Emperor and many other simple lifestyles."

"Except... for Warrior. Since my birth I have been gifted with power beyond that of anyone else" (Flashback of Toddler Tenebrae using his Force Levitation)

"I killed the man who raised me and tortured and ended my infidel mother" (Flashback of Tenebrae killing his adoptive father through using the Force and Torturing his mother who begged for mercy.)

"I already knew the truth. I was ashamed of knowing I was born unwanted and unloved, which led me to remove everything which could connect me to my past."

"Next I tracked down and killed my father which I held no affection for. It was easy and simple. Like stepping on a bug."

"Now as a ruler I forced my views on the people. Anyone who threaten my rule would be eliminated" (Flashback of Teen Tenebrae using the force to Execute captured Sith Lords and Military Rebels)

"I was granted the title and new name "Vitiate" I felt proud and alive. But as time went I could feel my body weakening."

"In order to cheat death I summoned Sith Lords Across many worlds to Nathema and stole all their powers and the Force of The Planet itself."

"Everything turned into ash and I acquired an enormous amount of power."

"As time went by many enemies made attempts on my lives. All of them failed and many worlds fell under my rule."(Flashback of Revan, Sith Lords and The Jedi)

"Disgusted by the degrading chaos in my Sith Empire, I focused my view on somewhere else. I became intrigued with the primitive World."

"Slowly with my servants, I would discover and build Zakuul... my Eternal Empire!"

"As time went life became dull and visions of an unknown Jedi appeared in my mind. A powerful individual who would lead to my fall."

"I made preparation in order to counter the approaching menace and two times my body were destroyed by his/her hand." (Flashback of Tenebrae defeated by The Hero of Tython in his throne room as Sith Emperor and Valkorion being cut down by the Outlander, as his children and Former wife bid him farewell.)

"A realization suddenly hit me. HahahahahaHAHAHAHA!"

"I see. So that was the reason why I failed? It was so simple yet I only realized it now?" (Flashback of Valkorion declaring himself above everyone else and calling himself a god.)

"Trust, Love, Mercy, Approval and all of those emotions. I never gave any of those to anyone. It was all an act which was the reason why I lost."

"I never overcame the part of me that was still Sith. Greed, fear and rage. It is no wonder I lost to that child who were surrounded by allies who wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice their lives for him/her."

"My miscalculation is too late to correct regarding my children and Senya. I still have time."

"I still have essence enough to one final body. (The Essence of Tenebrae returned to Nathema.)"

 **Later...**

Tenebrae's essence flew into his old facility. He went deeper in, tracing the path the Outlander followed into his vault. Using his Force he opened a hidden passage where the holocron containing his father Lord Dramath had been placed. He went underground, a body in a cryogenic chamber was placed. He used his Force again activating the machine and as the body's temperature returned to normal he possessed it. His eyes opened and he said "Saen"

"I did not want to use this body. Although human the power of the Force is beyond darkness. Emptiness and The Void."

"Even for me this power is unstable."

"Outlander. You might rule Zakuul and the Eternal Empire now. But that throne will make you vulnerable as it did me."

"As the Republic, Empire and New Forces appear and attempt to dethrone you. I shall train as a warrior and return to end you myself!"

"Like all those before you. Your fate won't be any different. You should have destroyed the Throne the moment you defeated me."

"Revenge shall be mine and you will suffer a worse fate than mine. I can see it!"

Saen's eyes glowed as he saw a vision. The Eternal Alliance burns and every member lies death everywhere across the galaxy. The Outlander lies lifeless in the throne room as Two Silhouettes stood before the Throne Wielding a Black and a Golden Lightsaber.

As his vision stopped, Saen lifted his right hand up in the air. He ordered: "Come to me Darkstaff! Feel my power! My Void!"

A Black Vortex appeared and out came the Darkstaff. Saen picked it up. The two powers collided blowing up the whole vault in a mass of darkmatter and energy. Smoke and ashes engulfed the area.

The smoke cleared, as Saen held the Darkstaff in his right hand, with one of his eyes appear golden and his other eye black from the Void.

Saen proclaimed: "Acquiring this body cost me hundreds of artifacts. But it was worth it... now I will become... a warrior!"

Saen began threading through the ashes of Nathema, barely feeling the effects of the Void.


	4. War

**Teaser:**

Scene: The Eternal Alliance cheered after successful campaigns against many enemies and crime syndicates.

Neyx's monologue: "You believe you rule the Galaxy. You think you are the dominating power. But you are wrong."

 **Fade to Black**

Scene: Neyx stood in his throne room. His eyes began glowing underneath his mask.

Neyx's monologue: "The Future that I see... will be filled with loss and suffering."

 **Fade to Black**

Scene: The Eternal Fleet bombing the Core Worlds again, this time by Renegade Alliance members, who each had a grudge against both sides.

Neyx's monologue: "Your belief in the good/bad will endanger your Alliance. Rogue factions will be created, dark seeds will blossom and old hatred discovered too late. Just like the Republic and Empire."

 **Fade to Black**

Scene: The Eternal Alliance enters a state of Civil War. The Core Members against the New Branches. Bodies lie everywhere on Odessen. The Outlander filled with sadness and despair.

Neyx's monologue: "Too many people and too many ideals collide. This is the result. Total war."

 **Fade to Black**

Scene: The Outlander ran across the battlefield. He/She engaged the leaders of the enemy faction in battle. It rained on Odessen as the Outlander screamed with despair, as he/she cut down his/her former allies. One by one his/her enemies would fall.

Neyx's monologue: "The chaos will eat him/her up. He/She will survive and win. But war is never fair. It is never only two. During the conflict others will interfere."

 **Fade to Black**

Scene: The Republic and Empire arrived. The Eternal Alliance was vulnerable and crippled. The Republic executes Lana Beniko for the Eternal Alliance's crimes and attack on their worlds, led by the destroyed Faction. Theron Shan dies by Imperial hand as an example of defiance against the Empire. The Outlander were detained by Sith and Jedi.

Neyx's monologue: "His believe in the throne cost him/her everything. Zakuul will burn and the Eternal Fleet destroyed. The throne will be gone and order restored."

 **Fade to Black**

Scene: The Republic and Empire would unleash all their hatred against Zakuul. Destroying every living thing on the planet by unleashing all their forces.

Neyx's monologue: "Many have died and blood will be paid with blood. Two factions who were cornered would retaliate and leave nothing behind."

 **Fade to Black**

Scene: Neyx's eyes continued glowing.

Neyx's monologue: "Wars leave you scarred and shattered. You will treasure every good moments in your life."

 **Fade to Black**

Scene: Neyx's army engaged in war with Hivus and his Forces. Neyx's Forces overwhelmed Hivus' army in numbers Thousand-One.

Neyx's monologue: "My path will be radically different. I will succeed. The ones standing in my way will fall."

 **Fade to Black**

Scene: Neyx slays Hivus in combat and Neyx's top leaders slays his allies. Hivus glanced outside as his warships blow up.

Neyx: "He is powerful, but he lacked numbers. That was... the only difference."

 **Fade to Black**

Scene: His eyes stopped glowing. He left the castle and went out to the garden.

Neyx's monologue: "War is the only answer. Death will follow man everywhere as long as he possess almighty power."

 **Fade to Black**

Scene: Neyx took off his/her mask(Face depending) his eyes glowed again.

Neyx's Monologue: "I could simply leave you to die... but we... are family."

 **Fade to Black**

Scene: Neyx were on the battlefield. He faced down three other Forces.

Neyx's monologue: "I will interfere. The war will crave many lives. But how it ends will be determined by you."

 **END**


End file.
